


Fate At Thirty Five Thousand Feet

by Bippityboppityboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bippityboppityboobear/pseuds/Bippityboppityboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn meet on a plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate At Thirty Five Thousand Feet

**Author's Note:**

> So I am NOT a writer, nor have I ever written fan fiction before. I read so much of it that I figured i'd give it a try. It's mostly just a bunch of words strung together with incorrect punctuation. I tried.

When Liam was a child he was always alone. It's not that he meant to be...he just was. While all of the other kids were outside playing and hanging out with their friends, he was at home, spending most of his time in his room with his pet turtle, Harry. For Liam, his safe haven was his home where he was free of judgmental kids and harsh words. He longed for a day where he could finally get away from everything. When none of it would matter. His school work, the kids who bullied him, the pitying glances from his parents, all but a distant memory. 

 

The day he finished college he set his sights for London and never looked back. Moving there was the best decision he'd ever made. He loves London, loves the madness of the city, the way the lights look at night. When Liam moved to London he knew he was finally coming home. The past year has been the best year of his entire life.

 

The second best decision of his life was his trip to Australia. Although he was hesitant at first, his best friends and flat neighbors Harry and Louis helped convince him to go. After his mates agreed to watch his flat and care for his dog, Liam decided that maybe some traveling might be good for him. 

So Liam went to Australia. He stayed in a nice hotel, saw the Sydney Harbour and the great barrier reef. He went on a safari in the outback, he went hiking, Liam did all sorts of fun things during his eight day stay. 

Before he knew it it was time to head home. After checking his hotel room for the third time he grabbed his things and headed to the airport. 

 

While staring out the window of the taxi he thought about his life. Liam was never one to take chances, to go after what he wanted. Always being overlooked and never noticed. That was one thing he vowed to change when he moved to London, and meeting Louis and Harry was a step in the right direction, or the wrong direction, depending on how you looked at it. Harry and Louis had grown up together in Doncaster and were drawn to each other the second they met. It only seemed natural that as they matured they grew inseparable and fell in love. They moved to a flat in London when they finished school and met Liam who became one of their dearest mates. 

Liam was pulled away from his thoughts as the taxi pulled up to the airport. He quickly payed and the driver and collected his things. Liam made sure he had enough time to catch his flight so he bought a magazine for the plane and went to use the restroom. Although he knew he had to at some point, he cringed at the idea of having to use the plane's restroom. A few minutes later he was finding his way to his gate and waiting to board the plane. The flight was nearly an entire day long being twenty three hours, and had a layover in Abu Dhabi. Liam sighed as he tucked into a chair and waited, he was in for a long day.

 

Within an hour the attendant was announcing that his plane was starting to board. He grabbed his things and went to stand in the queue. He took a moment to look at all of the people around him. There were businessmen is suits, family's returning home from vacation, and people departing from their loved ones. 

As the line starts to move Liam reads over his boarding pass so he knows where to go. After he gets checked in he heads down the hallway and onto the plane. He decided from the very beginning that he likes flying. The feeling you get when the plane starts to take off, knowing you are 35,000 feet from the ground, he revels in it. 

He makes his way to the middle of the plane to find his seat in row K. He finds number thirty nine and puts his bag in the above compartment then sits down. As the plane starts to fill Liam wonders who will be sitting next to him, if anyone at all. He hopes it won't be someone who snores, or god forbid a mother and her baby. To pass time he plays Candy Crush on his iPhone. 

 

A few minutes into his game he hears someone cough above him to get his attention. Liam looks up to find a man standing there scuffing his shoes on the carpet flooring. 

"Um, hi. I think my seat is next to yours? 40 K?" The man questions. 

"Right, sorry." Liam says and stands to let him through to his seat. 

The man takes his seat and gets situated, and Liam takes a moment to get a good look at him. The man, he realizes, can't be much older than himself. Liam has refrain from making embarrassing little noises because wow, this guy is easily the most attractive person he's seen in his life, and he's spent his fair share of time admiring attractive men. Not in a creepy way or anything, he guesses it has something to do with hormones or something like that. If Liam were to describe the perfect guy, he would essentially be describing the very guy sat next to him. With his dark hair and his deep brown eyes, his long, thick lashes, and his light stubble that lines his impeccable jaw. Flawless bone structure really. He looks like he walked out of an Armani advert and right onto the plane. The guy catches him staring, so he busies himself with his magazine, cheeks flushed. 

After catching him smile out of the corner of his eye, he clears his throat, turns to him and says, "I'm Liam." 

A moment passes and then the guy in question smiles and replies, "Zayn." 

"Zayn." Liam says, testing the name on his tongue. Just saying the lad's name gives Liam a warm, fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"It means, "beautiful" in Arabic." the guy- Zayn says.

"Well he's certainly beautiful." Liam thinks to himself. Zayn grins and lets out a tiny laugh, and Liam realizes that he might have, quite possibly, just said that out loud. 

 

The minutes pass and before he knows it the seat belt signs are lit up, and the flight attendants are going over the set of rules while the plane prepares to take off. Liam hears a small whine from his right, and looks over to see the beautiful boy squirming in his seat. 

"Y'alright?" Liam questions. 

Zayn looks over at him while trying to mask the apparent fear in his eyes. "It's just that i'm quite afraid of heights, and flying terrifies me really." He says quietly, just for the two of them to hear. 

"Really? Why do you do it then?" Liam questions. 

"The adventure of traveling is worth the fear of flying, I guess." The lad replies. 

"That makes sense." Liam reckons. 

"Is there anything that can help, make you feel less scared? There has to be something that helps." Liam wonders. 

"There is one thing my sister used to do to help me, but it's quite embarrassing and I couldn't possibly ask you to do it." Zayn murmurs. 

Liam smiles. "If it will help in anyway i'll do it, no matter how embarrassing it might be." 

The boy sighs and says, "Well see, my older sister Doniya used to hold my hand when the plane would take off and... I don't knot it's stupid."

Without giving it much though, Liam grabs Zayn's hand and twines their fingers together. "Hey, whatever helps." Liam says as neutral as he can, ignoring the goosebumps that now litter his arm. 

Zayn looks over to him with a red tinge to his cheeks and smiles. 

 

Liam spends the the next few minutes asking Zayn all sorts of questions to distract him from the plane's takeoff. Liam learns that he guessed right about the boy's age, nineteen, and that he has three sisters, two younger and one older. He finds out that Zayn came to Australia to get away for a while, and to explore new and exciting things, just like Liam himself had done. And the funny thing, he thinks, is that the boys find out they live not too far from one another, a mere five minutes away. Liam listens as Zayn speaks, nodding or making a sound or two while absentmindedly rubbing circles on the skin between his thumb and forefinger. After a while the pilot announces that they are now flying at thirty thousand feet. 

Zayn lets out a sigh of relief and looks over to Liam with a shy smile while mumbling, "Erm... thanks for, you know." 

"Oh, of course." Liam smiles, trying to hide his disappointment as the older boy pulls his hand away, already missing the warmth and softness of Zayn's hand.

They spend the next few hours getting to know each other and eating dull snacks the flight attendant handed out.

"So turtles." Zayn states with a small smile. 

"Yeah well... I didn't really have any friends growing up. Just me and my turtle, Harry.", Liam says honestly.

"That's adorable, Liam, really." Zayn says and Liam blushes. 

"So what about you?" Liam asks. He decided almost the second that he saw Zayn that he wanted to know everything about him. What's his favorite color? Does he like dogs? How does he take his tea? Does he even like tea? What side of the bed does he sleep on? Does he watch The X Factor and is he a fan of Leona Lewis? All questions that Liam was dying to know the answers to. 

"My flatmate Niall moved over with his family from Ireland during sixth form. We became friends decided to find a flat together when we finished college. Great guy he is." 

Liam and Zayn talk about anything and everything they can think of, while taking the occasional break to eat or use the restroom. 

Before they know it the sun has gone down and it's vastly approaching night time. Liam looks around the cabin to see that it has become much quieter, most people asleep or silently reading a book. 

"Tell me a story?" Zayn asks out of the blue.

"About what?" Liam questions.

"Anything, just talk to me." So he tells him a story about a boy and his toys, to which Zayn softly yawns and says, "Toy Story, Liam, seriously?" Partway through Liam's story Zayn lays his head on Liam's shoulder, much to his delight. It's only minutes later when he realizes that the boy has fallen asleep and is softly snoring. 

"Of course it would be cute when he does it." Liam grumbles.

And if Zayn smiles and nuzzles into Liam's shoulder they don't mention it.

 

 

Liam wakes up to the sound of someone squealing, and the clicking sound of a camera. He cracks an eye open to see a little girl taking photos of him and Zayn with her camera, while leaning over in her seat, as her mother sleeps next to her. 

"Pretty boys, pretty couple!" She shrieks, as her camera spits out a Polaroid photo. 

Liam looks down to where Zayn lays with his face pillowed in Liam's lap. As If Zayn can feel Liam's eyes on him, he starts to stir and sits up. 

"Pretty couple! Pretty couple!" The girl says again.

Just as Liam starts to say something, Zayn looks at the girl with a grin and says, "You think so?" 

"Yes!" she squeals from behind her camera, taking yet another photo of the two boys. Once the photos have developed she reaches her little and out to Liam and says, "Here! You can keep it forever!" 

He thanks the girl and looks down at the photo to see him and Zayn curled up together asleep. A colony of butterflies flutters around in his stomach as he stares at the photo. He tucks the photo in with his boarding pass and thanks the little girl one last time, before she turns back in her seat.

Liam checks his phone and is surprised to see that it's almost time for the plane to land for their layover in Abu Dhabi. The pilot announces that they will be landing shortly and Liam reaches over to take Zayn's hand in his like he had done when they first took off. Zayn looks over and grins at Liam who tries to bite back a grin of his own. In the blink of an eye the plane lands and everyone in the cabin starts to collect their things to exit the plane. Liam walks out into the isle and grabs his bag from the overhead compartment, before slowly walking out of the plane.

 

 

The boys walk down the jetway and into the airport in silence. Both glancing at one another every so often. Liam thinks about all of the things that he could say, that he should say, but even after all of these years, he still isn't one to go after what he really wants. So Liam keeps his mouth shut and continues to walk in silence. Once both boys are out in the middle of the airport, he's hit with a sense of De-ja-vu, as Zayn coughs to get his attention, while scuffing the bottom of his shoes on the linoleum floor.

"That was....um, nice." Liam stutters. "Being sat next to you.....you know, on the plane." 

Zayn smirks. "It wasn't so bad, could have been worse, I suppose." 

For the second time that day Liam's mind races with all the different things he should say to Zayn. After a few seconds of contemplation Liam sighs and says, "I should get going." 

He spares a quick glance at Zayn's face to see it fall only to appear unperturbed a moment later. "Right, OK. Well... it was nice meeting you, Liam." Zayn says earnestly. 

"You too, Zayn." Liam says, as a funny feeling starts to take over his stomach.

Zayn does this awkward little wave and then turns to walk away. Liam, rooted to his spot, stands there and watches as Zayn disappears into the crowd of people moving about the airport. Pushing the weird feeling in his stomach aside, Liam decides to sit down for a minute to look over his next flight's details. He can't shake the feeling that he's done something wrong. Should he have asked Zayn to come with him? I mean, they are going to the same place, maybe they should have stuck together. Does Liam even want to see Zayn again? I mean they have no real ties to each other. They were sat next to each other on the plane, that's it. He knows the answer to that question is yes, it will always be yes, he thinks. Because even though he's only known Zayn for a mere ten hours he knows that never wants him to leave. But he just did, didn't he? Well, Liam is the one who left, he supposes. Not courageous enough to say something, anything, to let Zayn know what he wanted. Does Zayn want to see Liam again? God, he hopes so.

 

 

As he gets out his boarding pass a small piece of paper falls out of it and on to the floor. Suddenly remembering what it is, he picks up the photo and studies it. While looking at the photo Liam wonders what it would be like if the little girl had been right, if he and Zayn really were in a relationship. Taking Zayn out to dinner, taking his dog to the park, curling up together while watching Disney movies, feeling the warmth of Zayn's body has he snuggles into him and falls asleep, only to wake up with him in his arms. It's a great mental picture, Liam thinks, perfect even. So why didn't he say something, anything? Before he can think any further, he feels a tiny gust of wind as someone runs rather frantically up to where he's sitting.

"Get coffee with me." Zayn pants determinedly. 

Liam looks up to see the lad staring fiercely into his eyes. If looks could kill, he thinks. 

"Um..." Liam says, not being able to form coherent sentences, or even words for that matter. 

"You know, coffee, like Starbucks." Zayn checks his watch. "There's still about two hours until the plane starts to board, and I would very much like for you to get some coffee with me." Zayn says shyly, the fierceness in his eyes replaced with worry and doubt.

"Yeah, um... coffee, coffee is," Liam mentally slaps himself for the fifth time today before adding, "Yes, coffee sounds great." 

Zayn's shoulders relax as Liam stands up and grabs his things, the two boys leaving the terminal in search for Starbucks. 

 

After the third time Liam scrunches up his face while drinking his drink Zayn blurts, "I hate coffee, I hate it and it was the only thing that came to mind when I found you." 

Liam, mid sip, puts his drink down and laughs. "Terrible stuff coffee is, i'm much more of a tea drinker myself. But if it bought me even a second longer with you I'd drink it for the rest of my life." 

Zayn barks out a laugh and tries to ignore the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Has anyone ever told you how brilliant you are?" He wonders aloud. 

Liam thinks for a moment and says, "My mum maybe, but I don't think that counts..."

"Well i'm telling you now." Zayn grins." You, Liam Payne, are brilliant." 

 

Liam laughs at something funny Zayn says and checks the time on his phone. "We really should head back now. I'm sure the plane will be boarding soon."

"Yeah ok." Zayn smiles. They head back to their terminal as people start to board the plane. Liam looks over at Zayns boarding pass and giggles profusely.

"What's so funny?" Zayn asks, lips turning up. 

"Oh nothing." Liam says as he tries to collect himself. 

Liam gets onto the plane and makes his way to his seat, a huge grin never leaving his face. 

 

 

"You have got to be kidding me!" Zayn smiles, clearly amused. 

He sits down next to Liam and snatches his ticket from his hand. 

"38 A", he reads. 

He looks at Liam and for a long moment forgets how to breathe. Liam is smiling back at him with his eyes nearly shut and crinkles by his eyes. He's never looked more beautiful, Zayn decides. 

"Maybe I can ask to get my seat changed?" he says cheekily. "I could find a seat next to an old man, or maybe a crazy child." 

Liam leans over and jabs his finger into Zayn's side. "I'm the best flight mate you've ever had!" He says through a laugh. 

Zayn giggles and squirms in his seat. "You're the worst Liam, the worst!" 

Liam continues to tickle Zayn as he replies, "Alright alright, you're the best!" 

"I'm sorry?" Liams questions. 

"You're the best!" Zayn gasps a little louder. 

Feeling smug, Liam goes to take his hands away but Zayn grabs them between his own. 

"You really are the best you know." Zayn says honestly.

Liam's face turns scarlet as the boy kisses his knuckles and sets his hands back in Liam's lap.

 

The boys spend the majority of the plane ride talking and eating snacks while they head closer and closer to England. Liam doesn't bat an eye when Zayn leans over and curls into his side, as best as he can between the two plane seats. Liam wakes up a while later to find Zayn fast asleep on his shoulder. Liam leans back and studies him. His long, dark lashes fanning out over his cheeks, the little puffs of breathe he makes, his right hand loosely gripping Liam's t shirt; it's intoxicating really. Without trying to disturb the sleeping boy, he carefully slips out of Zayn's grip and back to the plane's restroom. Liam splashes some cold water onto his face and looks at himself in the mirror. He thinks about the beautiful boy asleep in his chair, as he gives himself a little pep talk.

"You can do this." He says to himself. "Before you get off of this plane you are going to ask Zayn for his number and you are going to ask him out on a date. You are a great guy, and anyone would be lucky to have you." Satisfied with his little speech, Liam leaves the bathroom and goes back to his seat. 

 

Liam comes back to find Zayn folded into his chair reading a book. 

"Hey." Liam smiles softly. "Sleep well?"

"Mm." Zayn hums in approval. "You're quite comfy." he says without looking away from his book. 

Liam leans over to read the cover. "Union J, the unofficial biography." 

Zayn laughs. "It's my sisters, she stuck it in my bag and I figured i'd give it a read. Did you know they tried out for The X Factor as solo artists and didn't make it, but were brought back and put together as a group? It's quite fascinating really." Zayn says. 

"I can only imagine." Liam laughs. 

Before they know it, nearly ten hours have passed and they're almost back to London. Out of the blue the plane starts to shake, and Zayn breathe hitches as he grabs for Liam's hand. There's a crackling noise heard over the plane's loud speaker, before the pilot's voice caan be heard throughout the cabin.

"Good evening passengers, this is your pilot speaking, as you can tell we're experiencing some turbulence. No need to worry. We will let you know when it's time to stay seated to prepare for lading. Thank you." 

Liam feels pressure on his hand and looks over to see Zayn with his eyes shut tight.

"Zayn." Liams says calmly. "It's only a little wind, you can open your eyes." 

Slowly, Zayn opens his eyes just as the plane starts to rock again and he promptly shuts them, a whimper leaving his lips. Not knowing what to do Liam tries to think of a way to distract the cowering lad. He tries to tell a joke, a story, anything to take Zayn's mind off of the current situation. Running out of ideas Liam leans over and places his lips over Zayn's. Shocked, Zayn let's out a surprised squeak and his eyes fly open. Liam starts to softly kiss the boy who starts to kiss back, forgetting why he's upset to begin with.

"Liam." Zayn breathes after a moment of silence. 

"Liam." Zayn says again, this time with more force. 

Liam pulls back to look at him. 

Zayn studies his face for a moment before leaning back in and softly capturing Liam's lips in his. 

Kissing Zayn, Liam decides, is quite possibly his new favorite thing to do. Zayn's lips are soft and smooth, and he kisses with a fervor that makes Liam's brain fuzzy and his heart melt. After a few seconds....minutes? Half an hour? Liam glances over the boys shoulder to see that the plane has landed and is pulling up to their gate. Liam breaks the kiss with a laugh. 

"What?" Zayn questions, cheeks flushed and a nervous hint to his tone. 

Zayn turns around and looks to where Liam is pointing out his window. He turns back to Liam and bursts out laughing.

"You're a miracle worker, Liam Payne." Zayn murmurs, as he leans in to catch the smiling boys lips in yet another kiss. 

 

"Zayn I," Liam says as the boy in question utters the same thing to him. 

Both boys laugh and Zayn says, "You first."

"Zayn." Liam starts, a determined look on his face. "I know we've only known each other for a day but I feel like i've known you for much longer, my entire life even. I think we were sat next to each other for a reason. I thought stuff like this only happened in the movies, but it's happened to us and that can't just be a coincidence. I know I sound completely nuts but-" 

"No I know exactly what you mean." Zayn cuts in. "Sometimes I think that everything happens for a reason, you know? Fate and stuff." 

"Fate." Liam says to himself, a smile on his face.

 

A few minutes later and they're exiting the plane and entering Heathrow International. As they walk through the airport Liam can see Harry and Louis tangled together waiting for him. Both boys exchange numbers and promise to go out soon. 

"I'll call you later." Liam says. 

"Mmm, i'd like that." Zayn smiles. 

"I'll see ya 'round, Liam." Zayn says wistfully, and walks in the opposite direction in search for Niall. 

Without much thought, Liam drops his things and grabs Zayn's arm, whirling him around and kissing him hard on the mouth. 

"What was that for?" Zayn laughs.

"Just wanted to kiss you 's all." Liam says with a new sense of confidence. 

Zayn gives Liam a few chaste kisses before he leaves. 

Liam grins and starts to walk towards his his slightly shocked, but very amused friends, who have been watching the whole time. 

"Oh and Liam!" Zayn yells. 

Liam turns around, eyebrow raised.

"It was nice to meet you." 

 

Liam laughs and walks over to his best mates.

"What the FUCK. Was that?!" Louis and Harry ask in unison. Harry stands there with Louis in his arms, swaying back and forth to a nameless tune. 

Liam looked at his friends, and with a grin on his face said, "That my dear friends, was fate."

~end~


End file.
